The Subspace Emissary
by JTrain35
Summary: This is the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, only it's expanded.
1. Chapter 1

THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY

BY JOSH LINDBERG

Chapter 1

Skulking around King Dedede's castle, Meta Knight carefully glided down the hallway in order to avoid any guards lurking around. His ship; the _Halberd_; had been taken from him and the swordsman suspected the fat penguin dictator. Meta Knight had long been in the service in the military of Dreamland. In fact, he was their most elite soldier. However, in secret, he had been working to depose the fat King Dedede, who seem more preoccupied with eating food and chasing after Kirby; Dreamland's resident hero; than actually governing the country. However, deposing Dedede was not on his mind right now. He needed to find his ship. Meta Knight in his role as chief of security, had switched the guard assignments around. A Waddle Dee loyal to him was stationed guarding Dedede's door that night. With a nod, the Waddle Dee walked away from the door and proceeded to faint on the ground, making it look like he had been attacked. Meta Knight glided into the room and pointed his sword towards Dedede's throat. The fat tyrant woke up instantly.

"Meta Knight!" The king bellowed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Where is my ship?"! Meta Knight demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Dedede asked, confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Meta Knight growled. "The _Halberd _was stolen from me. I know you know about it."

"Honestly, if the Halberd was stolen from you, this is the first time I'm hearing about it." Dedede protested.

Meta Knight hesitated. King Dedede was a great many things, but a liar he was not, at least, not a convincing one. This time it appeared that Dedede was telling the truth.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who took my ship?" Meta Knight growled.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out. There are a great many things going on in my kingdom without my knowledge and I intend to rectify that."

Just then the Waddle Dee guard burst into the room.

"Sire, someone is infiltrating the castle."

"Yeah I know." Dedede said, glaring at Meta Knight. "I took care of it. Go back to your post."

"No not him. There is someone else." The Waddle Dee gasped.

Just then a blue flash of light appeared in the room. Meta Knight drew his sword and glided towards it. Unfortunately, it was too fast and jumped out of the way before he was able to hit it. The blue flash of light turned out to be a blue spiky haired anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight demanded.

"Your world is in danger." The Hedgehog said ominously. "The Subspace Emissary is here. They destroyed my world. Now they want yours."

"What?" King Dedede demanded. "Who is this Subspace Emissary? What do they want with our world?"

"I haven't much time. You have been warned." With that the blue hedgehog vanished in a flash.

"What was that all about?" King Dedede demanded.

"I do not know. But I feel that this Subspace Emissary has something to do with the theft of my ship."

"Very well, chase your ship. I shall find out more about this Subspace Emissary."

Bowser approached the ominous dark castle with curiosity. It had been ages since he and the Bandit King Ganondorf had met face to face. This was not without good reason: Bowser and Ganondorf absolutely despised one another. However, there was an opportunity tomorrow at the peace summit between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, and it would be foolish not to hear the Bandit King out. A few minutes later, Bowser found himself in a room with Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch, A strange little man, and Wario.

"What is he doing here?" Bowser growled.

"Bowser, this is the Ancient Minister. He is going to very integral to our plans."

"I don't mean him." Bowser responded. "I mean that disgusting little man right there."

"Hey, it's-a nice to see you too turtle man!" Wario said as he proceeded to fart, scratch his butt, pick his nose and stick it into his mouth.

"Very classy." Ganondorf said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm sure you are wondering why we are all here. As you know, The Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are set to begin peace talks. They will form an alliance that will be unstoppable. I have no army of my own to defend myself, and the alliance will attack your Koopa kingdom turtle."

Bowser saw the truth in this, insulting as Ganondorf's tone was. The Koopa Kingdom had been at war with the Mushroom Kingdom for years. Bowser at one point was coming close to conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. He had recruited the Goombas; the lower class Mushroom Kingdom citizens; as his spies. It had been easy; the Goombas were treated like second-class citizens for years by the Toads. Bowser was easily able to convince them to turn traitor. Of course, they were useless when their cover was blown around the time the Mario Brothers showed up out of nowhere. Declaring themselves heroes, they kicked the Koopas and the Goombas out of the Mushroom Kingdom and rescued Princess Peach from his clutches. In the ensuing years after that, the Mushroom Kingdom had developed into a strong military nation. His dreams of conquest seemingly out of reach, Bowser resorted to kidnapping the Princess in secret. She was always rescued by those Mario Bros., though recently, Bowser's only had to deal with Mario himself. Aligning himself with Ganondorf once again; as unsavory as Bowser thought the idea; proved to be his only option. However, he did have some objections.

"What do you suggest we do Bandit King?" Bowser growled. "Kidnap the princesses again? We've done it so many times that they are immediately going to suspect us."

"And this time we will be ready." Ganondorf countered. "I will yield the floor to the Ancient Minister."

"Thank you Ganondorf." The Ancient Minister said in a cold voice as he glided up. "I have provided an army of Robotic Operating Buddies for your use. Mr. Game & Watch will provide the shadow bugs, which I will use to build an army of diverse creatures. I've also developed a pair of trophification guns for Bowser and Wario to use to take out anybody who might be a threat to our plans. As you will see in your mission briefings, we have provided you with high value targets."

Bowser took a look at his file and looked at it with confusion.

"You can't be serious." Bowser protested. "You expect me to make war with the Kong tribe?"

"Problems turtle?" Ganondorf asked with an icy smile.

"Yes, the ape is hardly a threat." Bowser growled, referring to Donkey Kong. "The only thing he cares about is his family and his bananas. He hates Mario as much as I do, so it is not very likely he will be a problem; unless someone were to provoke him like we are planning on."

"His hatred of Mario aside, Donkey Kong is still a hero." The Ancient Minister responded. "He will become a problem if not dealt with. You are the only one strong enough to deal with him."

"Very well, I will deal with the Ape on one condition."

"This campaign benefits you as well as the rest of us." The Ancient Minister argued. "What else could you possibly want."

"Turtle, do you still carry a torch for the Princess?" Ganondorf asked snidely.

"Bowser and Peach sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Wario sang.

Bowser growled at Ganondorf. "Obviously you know my condition. Is that acceptable to you? Otherwise, I walk."

"Very well, you can have the Princess." Ganondorf sighed before turning to Wario. "Wario if you finish this assignment you will have treasure beyond your wildest dreams."

"I love money." Wario purred.

"What will you be doing?" Bowser demanded.

"I will be running things from here." Ganondorf responded. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on everything. You all have your missions. I expect them to be completed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

It was the day of the SSB championship match. The defending champion Mario was set to defend against the strong number 1 contender Kirby. Millions had turned out for this event. Notable among them of course, was Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario's girlfriend; and her best friend Princess Zelda of Hyrule.  
>"It's a shame Link couldn't be here today." Peach said as she and Zelda sat down to drink their tea.<br>"Oh you know Link, always off on some quest of some kind." Zelda sighed."  
>"What's wrong Zelda?" Asked Peach, concerned. "I thought things between you and Link were great."<br>"When it's just the two of us, they are!" Zelda said. "The thing is, Link isn't comfortable attending all of the official functions I have to go to as a Princess. Truth be told, I'm not a fan either, but my dad makes me go…and when your dad's king…"  
>"Oh believe me I know." Peach said in understanding. "I swear, my father keeps on insisting on fighting the Koopa Kingdom. I can't tell you how many times I've faked being kidnapped just to begin negotiations with Bowser. And then Mario just ruins it by stomping across the country and killing all the koopas and goombas that get in his way."<br>"You probably should just stop faking all the kidnappings." Zelda pointed out. "Maybe he's just being a concerned boyfriend."  
>"I get 'kidnapped' all the time." Peach protested. "I send Mario notes talking about my latest kidnapping. I'm pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. I just which he would catch on and leave me alone to do this."<br>The crowd popped as the two competitors walked out. As both competitors walked towards the center of the ring, the two Princesses put on a brave face for the camera. Mario stuck out his hand for Kirby to shake. As Kirby accepted it, Mario grabbed it and slammed the pink puffball onto the ground. The plumber had not gotten to be the champion of the SSB by playing fair. As he pounded on Kirby, the puffball kicked him in the stomach. Mario took a second to catch his breath, and then brought out his backpace hose that he had dubbed F.L.U.D.D. He began spraying the ring with water in order to make Kirby trip. The puffball was persistent though. Kirby began floating through the air. Mario jumped up in order to uppercut him. At the last second, Kirby turned into a rock and smashed him against the ring. Kirby then grabbed Mario and piledrove him through the ring. Mario was tough however, and he quickly shook himself off and punched Kirby in the face, knocking him out of the ring.  
>Just then, at that moment, a spaceship flew overhead. Mario looked up at the sky, completely forgetting about Kirby. Fortunately for him, Kirby was also distracted. At that moment, a dark figure dressed in wizard's clothes descended down.<br>THIS PLANET HAS BEEN CHOSEN FOR ASSIMILATION the figure boomed. RESISTANCE WILL RESULT IN ERASURE.  
>The crowd seemed to be under the impression that this was all part of the show. Mario knew that it was anything but. Still, he knew better than to cause a panic, so he spoke in his stereotypical Italian accent.<br>"Hey, paison. I'mma gonna make you into a pizza pie!" He said defiantly as the crowd cheered. Kirby stood behind his foe to back him up. Mario looked up to see that the two princesses had also joined the fray. Keeping in character, he said "Hey Princesses-uh. Standuh back and letuh Mario takeuh a care of this.  
>"Cut the crap Mario." Peach admonished. "This is for real!"<br>"And what are you going to do?!" Mario angrily demanded, this time speaking in his natural Brooklyn accent. "I can't go two weeks without you getting kidnapped by Bowser!"  
>"Oh grow up!" Peach said angrily. "I can handle myself! I'm meeting with Bowser to see if we can negotiate terms peacefully, but you always mess that up when you go gallivanting across the countryside, breaking every brick and stomping every Koopa and Goomba you see. Mario, you're the reason why it's so hard to achieve peace with the Koopa Kingdom."<br>"Then why don't you tell me that's what you're doing Princess?" Mario demanded.  
>"Uh guys, we have more important things going on here." Zelda pointed out. By this time they were surrounded by various monsters.<br>"Yes, right." Said Peach, regaining her composure.  
>"Fine, try not to get yourselves killed." Mario shouted.<br>The monsters swarmed onto the four of them like a swarm of locusts. Fortunately they weren't anything that Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda all hadn't handled before. When the dust was settled, the monsters had been completely eradicated.  
>THIS IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE The mysterious wizard boomed. THIS IS ONLY A DISTRACTION<br>"A distraction for what?" Mario demanded.  
>Kirby turned and saw the bomb with a very visible timer had just been dropped. He nudged Mario and pointed at it.<br>"Stand back!" Mario told the others. "I'll take care of this!"  
>As Mario rushed towards the bomb, he was hit by a cannonball. The force of the cannonball caused the plumber to fly out of the arena.<br>Kirby jumped as he heard a crash. A huge piranha plant wearing swimming trunks that Kirby instantly recognized as Petey Piranha had trapped both Peach and Zelda in wooden cages and were banging them together.  
>"I may not have another cage for you, Kirby, but I'm going to eat you like a tasty marshmellow!" Petey Piranha taunted.<br>Kirby was having none of that. Taking out his Beam sword, he jumped to the arm Petey was using to hold Zelda's cage, and cut the monster's arm off. Kirby grabbed Zelda's cage before it could hit the ground. As Petey fell, the force of the fall broke open Peach's cage. Just as soon as Kirby had gotten Zelda's cage opened, the mysterious assailant that attacked Mario showed up.  
>It was Wario. No one exactly knew what his relation to the Mario Brothers was. What Kirby did know however was that Wario was probably one of the most disgusting people in the world. Wario tended to have a tendency to fart pretty much on command. He also had a habit of picking his nose and eating the boogers that came out it. There were also the rumors that he was a serial rapist, but that had not been proven.<br>"Well, now that I have taken care of that annoying do-gooder Mario, you three will be easy pickings!" Wario exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zelda responded. "I assure you, I can take care of myself. I'm not really concerned with some half-baked Mario wannabe."<br>"Hmm, maybe you're are a right." Wario said in his obnoxiously stereotypical Italian accent. "Maybe I'll just take Mario's girl instead." Wario took out his trophification gun and shot Peach, turning her into stone. Just then, Kirby had noticed the timer on the bomb was nearing zero. As Wario grabbed the petrified Peach and rode off on his motorcycle, Kirby summoned a star and grabbed Zelda.  
>"Wait, what about all these people?" Zelda asked.<br>Kirby could only shake his head sadly. Unfortunately there was not enough time to save everyone. As the two of them rushed out of the arena on the star, they sadly looked back as the stadium was engulfed by a massive black hole.


End file.
